


My feelings will reach to you

by smuffstories



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffstories/pseuds/smuffstories
Summary: one day yamada ryosuke was walking alone in tokyo's street at night after having a party with his friends, and suddenly he got kidnapped by a bunch of men and they made him drink something...*sucks summary I know, just read it*





	My feelings will reach to you

**Author's Note:**

> my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/

Title: My feelings will reach to you  
Pairing: Yutoyama  
Rating: NC-17 ~~-long smut-~~  
Summary: one day yamada ryosuke was walking alone in tokyo's street at night after having a party with his friends, and suddenly he got kidnapped by a bunch of men and they made him drink something... ~~*sucks summary I know, just read it*~~

Yamada Ryosuke the talented idol who can sing and dance very well, one day when he was walking in Tokyo's streets after having a party with his friends he was heading home walking happily and thinking: "aah when will i confess to him?" Ryosuke was thinking about Yuto who was in the party with him he wanted to walk home with him because it's late but he refused and told him that he'll be fine.  
He and Yuto had been friends for 9 years since they were a kids and he realized that he fall in love Yuto but he don't know how to confess to him, he hoped that one day he can do it perfectly on the right time, when he was walking he accidentally hit a man shoulder, he apologized but the big man was staring at him angrily saying : " hey what's wrong with you?"  
" i'm sorry " ryosuke apologized again and he was so scared .  
the big man looked at his face and continued : "isn't his face looks familiar? "  
One of his friends answered: "yeah he's Yamada Ryosuke "  
"eeh from Johnny's jimusho ? Isn't he's so popular? why a popular idol like you doing here alone?"  
Then he smirked and continued: "do you guys think what I'm thinking?"  
His friends laughed saying: " hell yeah I'm sure he'll be good for all of us "  
The big man smirked while he was touching his face: "he has a beautiful face too "  
"huh? What are you doing? Leave me alone " Ryosuke tried to scream when the 4 man drag him into a hotel .  
Meanwhile the tall handsome boy was walking happily but at the same time his happy thoughts was cut when he was thinking about his best friend, "is he gonna be alright? It's late right now.. "  
"hmm whatever he said he'll be fine " Yuto said in his mind and continued walking, then he stopped again and said: "no this street is dangerous there is a lot of bad men's here "  
He started walking way back and thinking: "I'm only gonna make sure that he's ok "  
When he started walking he was looking at the streets and heard someone saying: "ne ne I think I saw Yamada Ryosuke here "  
"eh?really? My daughter love him "  
"yeah but he went to a hotel with 4 men's "  
"eh? Hotel? Isn't this.... " her words was cut when Yuto panicked and said: "which hotel did they go? "  
"that one" the woman answered shockingly when Yuto rushed away from her in 2 seconds.  
"isn't that nakajima Yuto?" her friend asked.  
"yes " the woman answered and she still shocked.  
Yuto quickly ran to the hotel they told him about and went to the receptionist and asked him which room did they went.  
Inside the room Ryosuke was tie up to the bed shirtless.  
"what do you want from me? Let me go" Ryosuke cried out asking for help.  
One of the them force him to drink something, Ryosuke cried and said: "what is this? I- " and his words was cut when the man made him drink that thing.  
"now let's wait and see " the big man said while he was holding a camera.  
When Yuto opened the door he screamed: "Ryosuke!" when he saw his best friend like that, the 4 men's looked at him in shock one of them closed the camera and said: "shit" then he ran out and his friends followed him in a blink of eye, Yuto ran to Ryosuke and asked him while he was taking the ropes off his hands : "are you ok? Did they hurt you?"  
"i-i'm fine they didn't do anything to me but they filmed me and I think they gonna up leaking it to media " Ryosuke said while he was crying.  
"it's ok that doesn't matter, what's matter is that you're fine " Yuto said while he was wiping his tears.  
"but Johnny San will be really mad if he find out about this "  
"don't worry we gonna talk to him later"  
"o-ok " Ryosuke answered when he stopped crying.  
Yuto hugged him saying: "I'm glad that you're fine "  
then he pulled from the hug and continued : " now go back and take a rest "  
"can you come back with me? I'm scared"  
"yes yeah totally I'm coming home with you don't be scared I'm here " yuto softly said.  
When they arrived to Ryosuke's apartment, Yuto gently bring him water and sit beside him on the bed asking him if he'll be alright and Ryosuke was answering him that he'll be fine.  
"ok sleep tight and don't think too much" Yuto said when he was taking the glass back to the kitchen.  
"ok don't worry I'll be fine" Ryosuke answered when he was in his bed.  
Then suddenly he felt something strange in his body, he can't move and he felt strange heat all over his body, he wanted to go the bathroom but his body was heavy and he can't stand up.  
"jaa I'm going " Yuto said when he was walking to the door, but he didn't get any answer from ryosuke , he went to his room to check if he's alright or not he asked: "yamachan~I'm going "  
"o-ok " Ryosuke answered with a weak tone.  
Yuto came closer to him saying: "yamachan? "  
He looked at his face he was burning red and he was panting heavily.  
"yamachan are you ok? " Yuto said confusingly.  
"i-i'm fine"  
" are you really ok? " Yuto asked while he was looking at his face.  
He touched his shoulder and Ryosuke moaned, Yuto looked surprisingly at him and asked himself if he was imagining or not.  
"i-it's not like that " Ryosuke said when his face was burning red in embarrassed.  
"I feel something strange In my body Yuto I'm scared " Ryosuke cried.  
"it's ok don't cry " Yuto tried to calm him down.  
Then he looked down at his lower part and he saw his bulge, Ryosuke covered it in embarrassed and said: "I didn't think about anything it suddenly becomes like that "  
Yuto remembered that drink that was beside him when he was in the hotel, he asked: "did they make you drink anything there?"  
"yes they made drink something weird I don't know what it is "  
"as I thought "  
"what? "  
"umm.. They make you drink something that make you... " Yuto tried to explain to him but he don't know how.  
"what?Yuto why are you talking like that? you make me nervous when you talk like this"  
"they give you a sex drug that make you horny that's why you're like that " Yuto finally said it.  
"eh? Am I going to die? " Ryosuke wanted to cry again, but Yuto calmed him down by saying: "it's ok don't cry everything will be ok "  
Then he continued: "you gotta do that to release this drug from your body"  
"do what?" Ryosuke asked innocently.  
"do that , you know what I mean "  
"what? That's impossible i-i..." Ryosuke explode in embarrassed when he know what he mean.  
"it's the only way to get this drug out of your body "  
"h-how am I gonna do it?"  
yuto paused for a few minutes and ryosuke asked him confusingly : " hm? how am i gonna do it? "  
"I-i can help you.. " Yuto finally said that and his face was burning red.  
Ryosuke blushed hard and said: "i-i..."  
"it'll hurt you if you stayed like that "  
"o-ok.." Ryosuke answered and he couldn't look at yuto's face after he agreed about this.  
Yuto started taking his shirt off and throw his jeans on the floor then he went to Ryosuke and gently approached to him saying: "are you nervous? "  
"y-yes.. It's my first time" Ryosuke answered as he was blushing hard.  
"sorry because I'll stole your first time"  
 _"i'm thanking god because it's with you"_ Ryosuke said in his mind.  
Yuto started taking off Ryosuke's shirt and jeans then he thought in his mind: _"should I started kissing him or not? Because we're not lovers or anything.. "_  
"what's wrong?" Ryosuke asked when he saw Yuto suddenly stopped.  
"um nothing" Yuto answered him, then he thought: _"I should do it even If we're not lovers I wanna make him feel good tonight cuz this chance will never come again. "_  
Yuto started kissing his neck and nibbling his nipples and he was moaning every time Yuto leaves marks there, then he slowly starting kissing his belly button and getting lower and lower until he reached his member, he took it and started licking the tip of it, Ryosuke wanted to moan loudly because this feels so good but he was too embarrassed to let his voice out, Yuto wondered in his head if he's doing it right or not because he can't hear anything from him so he thought maybe he's not enjoying, he decided to take his member deeper and suck it hard and finally cause Ryosuke to moan loud and grab yuto's hair softly, he feels so good that he can't hold his voice anymore, and that's send relief to yuto's heart.  
"Yuto I'm cumming" and he cum when Yuto pulled.  
then he slide his hands lower until he touched his member and started stroking it, Yuto can feel the pre-cum dropping from Ryosuke's member, then he insert one finger and seconds later his second finger joined them, Ryosuke was feeling so good when Yuto was doing this to him because he was feeling empty there, few minutes later after massaging that erea he pulled his fingers and replace them with his member, he wanted to tell Ryosuke that he's going in but he was too embarrassed to talk or saying anything during this kind of situation, Ryosuke moaned loudly and grabbed the bed sheets because the pain was tearing him apart, he wanted to ask Yuto to stay there and not move until he get used to the size but he was too embarrassed to say anything, and luckily looks like Yuto can read his mind, he stayed there for a few minutes to get him used to the size, when ryosuke got used to the size he wanted to tell Yuto to go on but he still can't say anything, and fortunately Yuto can read his face and he noticed that Ryosuke's expression changed so he knew that he he can move now, he started thrusting into his wet hole and ryosuke was moaning in pleasure every time Yuto thrust inside him, even though he was embarrassed to look at yuto's face he couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure he didn't care about anything because all he think about right now is the pleasure that yuto was giving him every time he thrust hard and deeper inside him , and Yuto who was really embarrassed because he's doing this stuff for his childhood friend but at the same time felt so good when he the heat was surrounding his member when he was thrusting in and out , they couldn't look at each other but they know that both of them felt so good, after they finished their two rounds Yuto asked when he was panting : "are you feeling good right now? Did that drug fade away from your body?"  
"no" Ryosuke answered embarrassingly as he felt he want more because of the drug and because he want Yuto a little bit longer.  
"sorry" Ryosuke said shyly.  
"no it's ok" Yuto replied softly.  
The way Yuto was so gentle with him is what made him fall in love with him more, he always liked that part from Yuto the caring and gentle part from him , even though his love for yuto was from one side he didn't care about that at that time because all he was thinking about right now is he want to pleasure yuto more and make that night a memory in his mind forever .  
But at the same time he felt a little bit disappointed when yuto answered him like that he thought maybe yuto was being sweet and kind like always that's why he's doing this to him to help him only .  
but he cut that dark thoughts because this time there is no place for these black thoughts because this chance will never happen again .  
he bend over to face yuto's member then he touched it as his heart was beating so fast that he think it'll explode soon , yuto's eyes widen open when he saw him approaching to his member he can't believe that he's gonna give him blow job right now , ryosuke started licking the tip slowly and sliding his tongue all over his member and he was worried if he's doing it right or not because this is the first time he do this kind of stuff , he started suck it harder then he backwards from doing that because he thought that this maybe will hurt him or something , but unlike he expected yuto grabbed his hair and groaned when he did that , he felt relief when he heard him groaning like that , yuto was feeling so much pleasure when ryosuke's tongue was all over his member that's the best blow job he ever seen in his life , and from time to time his eyes sneaked to look at ryosuke's face when he was doing him this he was getting harder inside ryosuke's mouth every time he look at his face that was burning red while he was giving him blow job , he can't stare at him longer than that because if he did  
1- ryosuke will know that he was staring at him and that's so embarrassing because they never meet each other's eyes since they start .  
2- he'll cum even before he finsih.  
yuto throw his head on the pillow when ryosuke sucked his member hard , and he cum on his face without realizing that .  
" oh .. i-i'm sorry i cum without realizing that " yuto embarrassingly said when he saw ryosuke's face covered in his cums .  
" no it's ok " ryosuke answered then licked the cum that dropped from his mouth shyly .  
yuto was shocked by that and that's turns him on even more , he pushed ryosuke to face his back and quickly put his member inside him because he was already turned on .  
ryosuke who felt surprise when yuto did that to him he was happy at the same time because of this , he don't know what happened but he know for sure that yuto was tunred on .  
They were a mess their moans was filling the room and the bed sheet was covered with their cums but enjoying the fact that their bodies was connected to each other like they were one body .  
After they finished 5 rounds Yuto falls on the bed panting heavily "I hope that was enough"  
"n-no..I still want more.. I'm so sorry because I'm troubling you " Ryosuke answered shyly as he was sitting on the bed.  
"no it's ok.. I..." Yuto want to get up but he couldn't because he's so tired.  
"it's ok I can do this while you're lying down here " Ryosuke said but he still can't look at yuto's face.  
 _"he's not gonna ride me right? "_ Yuto said in his mind when Ryosuke stand up and get closer to him , then he sit on his lap with his legs spread on yuto's waist and he slowly took his member and put it in, he was too embarrassed to look at yuto's face he couldn't even look at him for a second, then he started moving while he was tighten his grip on yuto's shoulder, Yuto who was looking at him from down staring at his beautiful face that covered with cum and sweat and his wetty bangs then hearing him moaning his name that turned him on even more that ryosuke looked at Yuto surprisingly when he felt his bulge grow bigger inside him, then blushing hard because he realized that Yuto was staring at him.  
Even though they couldn't look at each other for once now Yuto can't take his eyes off him.  
He took Ryosuke's butt and move inside him to deepen his thrust, Ryosuke moaned because he felt so deep that he hit his sweet spot, he cum on yuto's stomach after Yuto hit sweet spot few times, Yuto tangled his hands with ryosuke's hands then ryosuke fall on him and hugged him as he was panting heavily, Yuto hugged him back and patted his head, he know now for sure that his body finally lose the drug.  
" finally your body lose the drug right ? "  
"yes" ryosuke answered shyly but at the same time he was sad because this was over and maybe he was right , maybe yuto was doing this to him just to help him that's why he was asking him every time if he lose the drug or not , he was facing the other side as he was thinking about this thoughts .  
"Ryosuke.. Look at me " yuto said while he was looking at ryosuke's back .  
"hm?" Ryosuke turned his face to Yuto as he was blushing.  
"did I hurt you?"  
"no" ryosuke answered and rolled his eyes away again.  
he expected that he'll say something good or sweet when he asked him to look at him , but he was wrong he was hurt by the fact that yuto will never have feelings for him even after this .  
"really? "  
"yeah"  
"why are you not looking at me?"  
"nothing "  
Yuto touched his face and took a deep breath and approached to his face saying: "I love you " Yuto finally said it.  
Ryosuke looked at him in surprise and shock he didn't expect to get a confess from him in a situation like this or he never thought he'd hear him say that he love him, he always thought that his love was from one side.  
"I love you too" ryosuke said then he stand up and sit on bed and continued: "no I mean I loved you before I wanted to be the first one who confess "  
Yuto laughed at his innocence and said: "will I guess I said it first"  
"I always thought that my love for you was from one side"  
"no I loved you from a long time ago, isn't obvious? "  
"I thought you were joking all the time"  
"I don't do those stuff except with you so I wasn't joking around"  
Ryosuke paused for a moment and Yuto looked at him and smiled then pulled him down to kiss him, this is the first time he taste his lips and his tongue even though they do all these stuff for 2 hours but they never kissed.  
Both of them enjoyed tasting each other's tongue and saliva.  
Yuto slide his hands over ryosuke's hair enjoying his sweet lips and kissing him like there is no tomorrow .  
And Ryosuke did the same he was putting his hands on yuto's neck and kissing him back deeper and more passionate, he give himself to him to enjoy their kiss because he don't know if this is a dream or not, and if it was a dream he don't want to wake up forever.  
They pulled to catch some air they looked at each other deeply enjoying looking at each other's face and they don't mind staring at each other all day like this, hours before they couldn't look at each other's eyes not even for once and now they can't get their eyes off.  
Yuto touched ryosuke's face saying again : "I love you"  
"I love you more than you can imagine"  
Yuto looked at him staring at his beautiful orbs then print a soft kiss on his lips saying: "let's go and have a shower we can't sleep like this"  
When ryosuke wanted to get up he was about to fall before Yuto catch him.  
ryosuke blushed saying:"ah I'm feeling a little bit ... " and he was cut by Yuto who lift him up saying: "it's ok " he blushed hard when Yuto lift him like a princess on their way to the bathroom, After they finished their shower and changing the bed sheets they lay down next to each other as Yuto was circling his hands around ryosuke and ryosuke was resting his head in yuto's chest and tangling his hands with yuto's hands who was sliding one hand on his hair and the other hand holding ryosuke's small hands , wishing that they can be like this forever.  
"yuto i love you"  
" i love you more" yuto replied as he kissed his head.

A/N: actually this could be turned into a chaptered fanfic right ? but it ended up in one shot xD <3


End file.
